


LOSS

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Black Order (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infant Death, Minor Character Death, Pregnacy loss, Unplanned Pregnancy, depictions of childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: An unforeseen revelation will change Proxima and Corvus' lives, and the future they have together forever, but is it in the way they think?





	LOSS

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if depictions of childbirth pregnancy loss etc upsets you

Thanos looked down on his first adopted daughter who was her knees before him; he’d never imagined being failed in such a way by his most fierce General, his trust in her had been knocked. 

Proxima Midnight kept her fists clenched against the stone floor so that he wouldn’t see them shaking. Thanos sighed deeply in his seat

“I am…severely displeased, Proxima, you have let me down.” The Titan rumbled sternly,

“…however, given the evidence, you are not entirely at fault. I trust you know what is to be done?” he questioned.

Proxima could have sworn her blood had turned to ice in her veins, she stayed as still as a statue, hardly daring to breath

“I do” she replied coldly, she heard Thanos shift in his large stone throne as he spoke again.

“Good. The necessary resources will be waiting for you in the medical bay. I expect you to return in two days. Thanos finished.

Proxima swallowed, “I understand father” She said, keeping her head down as her eyes darted up but she avoided Thanos’ stoic gaze as he spoke again

, “Stand Proxima.” he ordered.

Proxima got to her feet, standing tall with her back straight and her face emotionless 

“I assure you father, the situation will be dealt with swiftly.” she stated

Wiith a wave of his large hand Thanos dismissed her silently.

Proxima took two generous steps back before turning to leave, she hadn’t reached the steps to the doors when Thanos spoke once more,

“you shall want Glaive to accompany you I expect.” He demanded, as an after-thought.

Unseen by Thanos Proxima’s eyes widened slightly, pupils darting in every direction but she forced herself not to look back, she couldn’t let him see her moment of hesitation, her weakness, not now.

After a moment Thanos gave his answer

“As I am in a merciful mood I will allow it. And after you return, there will be zero chance of such a mistake happening ever again, am I clear?” he added harshly,  
.

Proxima, still with her back to him, breathed deeply

“I am grateful for your mercy father; I do not deserve it.” she answered,.

Thanos huffed, “Get out before I change my mind and end this myself” He ordered and Proxima marched from the room, droplets of blue blood marking her path as her finger nails cut into her palms.

She was lucky to be leaving Thanos’ sight alive.

In the quarters she shared with her husband, Proxima darted about the room grabbing essentials from the cupboard and from drawers. 

The seriousness of the situation had her mind in a mess, the fact that it could’ve cost her everything…she had to stop suddenly to brace her hands on the mattress as her breathing became harsher and her stomach churned.

The image of her husbands’ face suddenly flashed in her mind, how would Corvus react? What would he say?

The disappointed look from Thanos, in that split second he’d viewed her not as his adopted daughter, whom he’d rescued as a lost, starving soul of Sakkars fighting pits nor did he see her as a loyal, devoted General of the Order, but as a failure; completely and utterly.

Proxima knew how badly Thanos’ trust in her had been shaken but she was confident it could be earned back, with time and effort.

But Corvus…would he look on her in the same way Thanos had? Would her husband place blame solely on her? When he found out the extent of the truth would he refuse to go with her?

Proxima stopped suddenly, only just realizing that her hands where shaking, she didn’t want to admit it, even to herself but she hated the idea of going alone, the thought of having to…clamping a hand over her mouth Proxima hurried to the adjoining bathroom.

Meanwhile Corvus Glaive exited Thanos’ throne room, re-joining Cull Obsidian on the corner of the hallway, 

“What was that about” Obsidian rumbled, following slightly behind his older brother as they walked down the corridor.

Corvus’s features twisted with confusion, “I’ve been relieved of duties for a week.” Corvus stated

Cull Obsidian snapped his head in his brothers’ direction in surprise, but before he could speak Corvus continued

, “He was rather vague on details; He said that Proxima would explain.” he said, Obsidian’s features displayed his blatant confusion

“and he said nothing else?” he questioned, and Corvus simply shrugged.

The last thing Corvus expected when he entered his quarters was to find three bags thrown haphazardly on the bed, and his wife nowhere in sight, as for the bags one was half packed with packets of food, bottles of water and one of his wife’s’ spare suits had been dropped only half inside the bag. 

The second bag was completely empty and the third, which Corvus recognised from the medical bay, was fully packed and closed up but as he reached for it to examine the contents the sound of retching suddenly came from the bathroom.

Corvus found Proxima on her knees, being ill into the toilet

“Are you alright?” he asked

Proxima didn’t move “No” she gasped, she caught the metallic sound of his boots whispering across the floor as he moved closer before she had to lean forward, gagging once again.

Proxima rested her cheek on her forearm as Corvus placed a hand on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing smooth patterns in an attempt to comfort.

Proxima heard the sound of water running from the tap, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before standing.

She allowed Corvus to use the washcloth he had soaked under the cold tap to wipe away the sweat from her forehead and face. Dropping the cloth into the sink Corvus took her face in her hands, his eyes searching hers

“What is it?” he asked.

Proxima put her hands against his chest, putting distance between them, “Wait in the bedroom, I’ll be in in a moment” she sighed. Corvus looked suspicious but did as she asked.

Proxima rinsed her mouth of the acrid taste of bile before following her husband, Corvus watched her seriously 

“Another mission?” he assumed

, Proxima hesitated for moment, “No” she started, “But…I do need to leave for a while.” She said, trying to focus on not letting any emotion show in her features.

But they had been together too long and shared too much for Corvus not to recognise that something was wrong.

Without a word he stepped closer, leaving hardly two inches of space between them. Corvus scanned her features, silently probing for answers; was she ill, seriously ill?

As long as his glaive remained intact, Corvus was immortal and invulnerable to lethal disease and sickness…Proxima was not

“You’ve not been yourself for over a week my love, don’t think I haven’t noticed. Is it so serious that even the Sanctuary’s medics cannot heal you?” he questioned with concern written clearly across his face.

If the situation where not so grave Proxima would have laughed. Teased him for his concern.

Instead she placed a hand on his cheek

“My dear, I am not dying if that is what you fear.” She assured,

Corvus’ shoulders sagged with relief but his face displayed yet more confusion

“yet you must leave? If not for a mission or because of illness then what?” he asked firmly

Proxima let her hand fall from his cheek and spoke in a flat, distant tone

“I-I’ve- I’m…” unable to say the words she fell silent, shaking her head.

Corvus took Proxima’s face in his hands

“Dearest Midnight, tell me” he urged

, Corvus had already thought of countless reasons for her behaviour, but the one she gave was NOT one that had crossed his mind.

Proxima made a distressed sound,

“I’m pregnant” she blurted out in a hurry, at first Corvus was sure he had misheard, but his wife took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach.  
She was firmer, more rounded than normal and a dull but even thrumming stirred beneath Corvus’ palm.

Realization dawned on Corvus face, he shook his head in disbelief 

“…How?” Corvus seemed to lean more heavily to one side, almost weighed down by the shocking news. Female members of the Order and any female slaves were all fitted with implants that prevented pregnancy, as small as a rice grain but they lasted a lifetime as long as the implant was routinely checked.

Proxima’s face fell as his hand slid out from under her own,

“As you said, I haven’t been myself for a while, when I went to the medical unit and described the symptoms, they confirmed it yesterday. They checked the implant and found that mine had malfunctioned.” Proxima explained,

She tried not to flinch when Corvus growled and began to pace the room

“Then what happens now?” he asked in a softer tone than she expected

Proxima gestured to the medical bag on their bed

, “In the bag there are some pills, the medics said it will move things along enough for me to expel it naturally.” She explained,

“But it won’t have developed enough for to survive.” She added she moved to the bed to cram her spare clothing into her bag, Corvus watched her as he processed the information.

His attention was only brought back to Proxima when he heard her sob, a strange, strangled sound she tried to swallow, she was now staring down at the floor and digging her fingers into her hairline

“Father gave permission for you to accompany me, but I’ll not hold it against you should you decide not to. I’m perfectly capable of doing this myself.” she told him.

Before Proxima had the chance to react Corvus had stalked across the room to hold her tightly against his body

“I would not ask that of you, of course I’m, going.” He insisted,

slowly he felt her relax against his sturdy frame and grab fistfuls of his black tattered cloak as she trembled uncontrollably, Corvus said nothing as he simply held onto her as tightly as she did him.

Once she regained control of herself, Proxima pulled away from him, one hand remained entwined with his “I need to change I can…” Proxima gestured to the bathroom, 

But as she picked up a change of clothing she’d left on the end of the bed, his hand slipped from hers only to place it on her shoulder,

“You don’t have to, you think just because of this I would not wish to even look at you?” he questioned, his tone soft and even.

Proxima offered him a grateful look and Corvus took a step back, she started to remove her black all in one suit, she’d discovered her white armour had become too tight days ago.  


Corvus began throwing essentials into the empty bag on the bed, which he correctly guessed had been set aside for him. 

The sound of Proxima’s clothing dropping to the floor made him pause, he hesitated before looking up; to Corvus’ alarm he realized that Proxima’s stomach had already started to expand, there was a clear swell in her middle.

Lifting her hands Proxima‘s fingers brushed over the small bump, an odd feeling spread through Corvus’ chest, but only for a split second because with a look of distain Proxima had dug her short nails into her skin, hard. Corvus darted forward, grabbing her wrists to stop her, she fought against him just for a moment but he held her tighter,

“Easy, Proxima, easy.” He murmured in her ear.

She let him tug her hands away from her stomach so that she would do no more harm; instead, with tears clinging to the corners of her eyes, she gave a shuddering breath as she looked into Corvus’ eyes.

Half an hour later Corvus set the small ship they had taken into autopilot before getting to his feet. Not far away Proxima sat on the hard metal floor with her back against the wall, elbows resting on her knees which drawn up almost to her chest, . 

She she had changed into a black hooded dress that reached past her knees, and black boots.

After watching her for a moment Corvus approached his wife, sitting beside her in silence.

“Not much longer. There’s a planet not far from here, just wastelands and forest so there will be no one around.” He said, his wife nodded

“Good, how long?” she asked, Corvus silently calculated in his head,

“Twenty minutes or so” he replied and Proxima, drew the medical bag to her feet and taking out a glass vial, shaking the contents into her open hand.

She eyed the small white pills in her palm. Corvus eyes flicked between the two pills and his wife’s face, without a word he placed a hand on her arm, and they shared a long look.

Corvus led them through a dense forest along a faded, narrow path and using his glaive to cut away any overgrown plants and shrub that blocked their way. 

Proxima suddenly stopped, gasping as pain gripped her body but Corvus was by her side in an instant.

“Is it bad?” he asked, Proxima winced but shook her head.

Corvus kissed the back of his wife’s head, waiting until Proxima’s features relaxed.

“Has it stopped? Can you walk?” he asked, Proxima nodded and allowed Corvus to take her hand and the pair continued to walk.

Fifteen minutes later they had reached the clearing and prepared a fire. 

Corvus had dug the blade of his glaive into the ground so that it stood upright, every so often he would glance at Proxima who sat on a fallen log near the fire for warmth.

Another contraction took hold and Proxima gripped the log she sat on with a hand either side of her, a cry escaped her even as she grit her teeth together to try and stop it, Corvus ceased his pacing and took a step towards her, only for Proxima to shake her head, raising a hand to stop him as she took several deep breaths until the pain passed.

Corvus stepped towards his wife,

“How long?” he questioned, Proxima sighed

“I don’t know. It can take hours…days sometimes for my kind.” she admitted.

Corvus looked to her in something that could only be described as horror

,“Days?” he spluttered yet Proxima continued, “But the pains are coming closer and closer together, it means it will be soon.” She said.

There was nothing to do but wait for the next contraction and Corvus resumed his pacing until Proxima looked up sharply,

“Will you stop?” she snapped gesturing with both hands

“That nervous habit of yours sets my teeth on edge” she spat.

Corvus frowned “what can I do?” he asked once again, to his growing irritation Proxima shook her head when he tried to touch her.

Proxima was about to reply with a cutting comment but was interrupted by another contraction, she gave another cry of pain and again she denied him when Corvus moved to approach; frustrating him further.

Proxima twisted her upper body slightly, digging her fingers into the tree bark, finally the pain subsided. But within minutes another contraction had Proxima wincing and gasping loudly as she clutched at her stomach, Corvus moved to crouch at her side, 

“Proxima…” he started, but she interrupted him through gritted teeth

“Don’t. just don’t!” she snapped,

Corvus growled “What else am I to do? There’s little point my being here you won’t let me help you!” he retorted,

His tone harsher than he intended, she was in pain and refusing to let him comfort her.

Taking a deep breath Proxima straightened just as Corvus passed her

“Where are you going?” she demanded

Corvus didn’t look at her, “Getting the supplies” he replied irritably, he wasn’t used to feeling so useless, so out of control, he was still processing the issue of Proxima actually being pregnant with a child they would not even be taking home.

In his frustration Corvus didn’t see the look of panic on Proxima’s face as she looked down at the trickle of liquid that passed between her legs, she looked back up just in time to see Corvus disappear out of sight.

Proxima got to her feet and tried to follow but the pain forced her to stop, “Corvus!” she choked, doubling over herself in pain she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes

“Don’t leave- agh!” she tried to call out but was interrupted by another contraction.

Corvus collected the three bags of supplies from the ship and made his way quickly back to the clearing only to find Proxima in the middle of the pathway that led them there, clearly having tried to follow him. 

She had her arms crossed over her abdomen and was moaning in pain.

Dropping the bags Corvus darted to Proxima’s side placing a hand on her back

“Proxima…” he started worriedly, she could only groan in response, trying to breathe through the pain

“Agh, I thought you’d left me!” She cried without looking at him.

Corvus was alarmed to see tears running down her cheeks and he realized his mistake, he kissed the side of her head tenderly,

“No, no my love, never ” he promised, carding his hand through her hair.

Finally the pain passed and Proxima relaxed slightly, Corvus picked her up with ease and set her back down on the fallen log, supporting her back with one hand, Proxima tried to calm herself, focus on anything other than the pain,

“The bag…” she gasped, pointing to the medical bag.

Corvus grabbed it and opened it to examine the contents; two towels; one large, one small, the empty vial that had contained the pills, as well as a second vial of orange liquid and a small pair of scissors inside a sterile zip-lock bag, Proxima pointed to the larger of the two towels

“Hand me that one” she instructed,

Wih Corvus’ help spread it under her on the ground like a blanket.

While Proxima attempted to get comfortable and catch her Breath Corvus took a bottle of water from the bag and handed it to her – Proxima nodded her thanks and took a drink.

With a groan of discomfort Proxima sat on her knees with her elbows leaning on the log where she had previously sat just as a more intense wave of pain hit.

Proxima screamed and arched her back, throwing her head back before dropping it between her arms; screaming the entire time.

Corvus wiped the sweat from his wife’s dark forehead as she panted and breathed erratically. 

Proxima wiped the tears from her eyes by dragging the back of her hand across her eyes, looking away from her husband in shame – he’d seen her cry only a handful of times, as a proud warrior she hated showing weakness even to him.

Unseen by her Corvus was watching with sympathy

, “What can I do?” he asked, his voice unnaturally soft; almost pained.

Proxima shook her head as more tears fell from her amber eyes.

Corvus pushed back a section of her hair that had fallen over her face

“Proxima, it’ll be alright, it’ll be over soon” he tried to reassure.

She nodded in response but suddenly grabbed his hand hard,

“Agh, it’s happening again” she sobbed as another contraction hit.

Corvus moved so that he was kneeling in front of her on the opposite side of the log, he grasped her arms as she cried out,

“Agh, it hurts!” she shrieked, she’d never known pain like this, not ever!

Internally Corvus was beside himself with worry, but he had to be strong for his wife now.

“I know my love, I know it does” he soothed, cradling her cheek in his hand.

Proxima had shut her eyes and allowed her features to crumble as she sobbed,

“I’m sorry.” She blurted out hurriedly,

“I didn’t mean for this to happen” she added

Corvus shook his head, “Oh Proxima no, do not say that. this isn’t your fault” Corvus insisted,

“The medics on the Sanctuary should have picked up that there was a fault.” He added hurriedly,

steadying her as Proxima collapsed in his arms as the contraction passed; they were only given a short reprieve when another took hold.

Proxima’s pained cries echoed around them as she threw her arms around her husbands’ neck, “I’m afraid” she sobbed loudly, fisting her hands into his cloak

“I know” Corvus tried to comfort her but was interrupted

“Corvus, what if it kills me?!” she shrieked in terror and agony, Corvus felt his chest tighten, “That will not happen Proxima, stop this!” he replied.

Pulling away to force her to look at him

“You can’t think like that!” he insisted.

Finally Proxima fell limp, sitting back on parted knees, with shaking hands she steadied herself, her head hung so that her chin rested on her chest.

Crvus kissed his wife’s damp forehead 

“I love you, I’m here” he said softly, his hand resting over her own.

During the next contraction Proxima lifted her head to meet her husband’s eyes, pressing her lips into a tight line.

“I need to push, kneel behind me, catch it” she instructed breathlessly.

Although confused by the demand Corvus did as he was told.

Proxima screamed as she tried to push, repeating the action until she heard Corvus gasped loudly,

Proxima pushed her hair back in agitation,

“Wh-what?” she called worriedly, turning er head slightly as Corvus’ eyes darted to meet hers

“the head, it’s out just...er, keep going” Corvus stammered, never in a million years had he ever imagined being in this position!

After a few more minutes Proxima gave a final cry and fell limp over the tree she used as support gasping for air for a moment.

Proxima waited until her shaking started to subside but her husband called out to her, “P…Proxima-” he choked, that was when she heard it, a tiny mewling sound.

Moving so that she was leaning with her back against the fallen tree, supported by her elbows, her vision was blurred slightly but as it began to clear Proxima stared down, in Corvus’ cupped hands, amongst a thick mess of blood and fluid a tiny, frail creature that twitched and whined weakly.

Taking a gulp of air Proxima reached out, everything ached and her limps felt heavy but she was insistent 

“Give – give it to me” she demanded, her head was spinning and she was almost unaware of her words and actions, Corvus was surprised but handed over the small living thing in his hands.

Proxima held it to her chest, the creature, no…her child, was barley twelve inches long, its skin was a pale, unhealthy grey colour and so thin she could feel the outline of every half formed rib it possessed and see malformed organs fluttering under its papery skin.

Looking closer Proxima touched its head where two bumps had formed; the beginnings of horns that she imagined would have matched her own had they been given the chance.

Silently Corvus moved to sit beside Proxima, who tensed, her hands moving instinctively to cover the infant protctivly, she fixed Corvus with a defensive stare but she slowly relaxed and moved her hands, allowing him a better look.

While Corvus watched it struggle to breathe with partly formed lungs Proxima looked out in-front of her,

“This wasn’t supposed to happen, it wasn’t meant to be born ali-“

she stopped before finishing her sentence, she was flooded with emotions she had never felt before, or if she had they had been swiftly brushed aside and buried deep inside her.

Despite her distant tone she never let her hands move from cradling her child to her chest, her fingers, stained with the blood of thousands of innocents, now stroked and soothed damp translucent skin and toyed tiny with gnarled, fragile figures that lacked nails or claws that would have formed later during gestation.

Corvus watched with a heavy feeling in his chest as Proxima wiped away blood and fluid from the tiny body using the edge of the already stained towel she was sitting on, 

“what do we do?” he asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice, layered with uncertainty, he grabbed the second smaller towel from the medical bag and Proxima used it to wrap the shivering infant

“Wait. It won’t be long” she suspected, now leaning against Corvus’ chest with his arms encircling hers as they held their child together, its breathing was becoming shallower with each minuet that passed.

Exhaustion caught up with her and Proxima dosed off in her husband’s arms, though her grip slackened in her sleeping state Corvus’ hold remained steady as they supported Proxima’s arms which still cradled their child. 

Corvus sighed deeply; he and Proxima had never discussed children in the past, it wasn’t considered a possibility, they were warriors; part of the Black Order; burning worlds, wiping millions from existence in service to Thanos…that was their life.

But as Corvus watched the tiny life in his wife’s arms begin to wane before him he had to admit he was saddened, that fading life represented so much, but above all else it signalled possibility; possibility of what could have been.

A few minutes passed and Corvus waited as long as possible before waking her

, “Proxima” he said in a loud whisper, he moved slightly and she stirred.

Proxima looked to her husband and down; the premature infants breathing was weaker and more uneven than before, it’s frail body shook with effort before finally falling still.

Proxima hung her head, letting her tangled, matted hair fall forward, curtaining her face and hiding the handful of tears that fell from her eyes, Corvus rested his head on-top of hers ignoring the sting of tears in his own eyes.

Wrapping the now dead infant in the towel Corvus buried the bundle shallow grave he’d dug with his bare hands. 

In the distance he could hear Proxima; the vial of orange liquid found in the medical supply bag contained a substance that would ensure that nothing remained inside her that could cause infection or other internal problems.

It sounded unpleasant but nothing compared to the labour itself.

Corvus gave the mound of earth that signified the grave one last lingering glance before making his way back to his wife. He found her slumped against the fallen tree, barely conscious.

Being careful not to cause her more discomfort, Corvus lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the ship, as he approached.

Proxima stirred, “My love…need to tell you something” she slurred, eyes still closed, body limp with fatigue.

Corvus looked down at her “Later, just rest” he insisted. Upon reaching the ship he lay her on the small bed at the back of the space craft before returning to the clearing to collect his glaive and the bags of essentials, disposing of the medical supplies on the way.

Corvus lay on the hard floor of the ship beside the bed where Proxima slept, he had no idea he’d even fallen asleep until he heard Proxima shift on the tattered mattress and gasp in pain. 

Sitting up Corvus found her lying on her side holding her stomach, sensing his concern Proxima opened her eyes

“It’s fine, there’ll be some pain afterwards but it should pass in a few days.” She insisted.

He ran his claws carefully through her hair and after a moment she spoke again

“Corvus, there’s something else. Something i didn’t mention before.” she started,

“You know how serious this is. Had Thanos wished it I would not be here now, I would either be banished, halfway across the universe, or a bloodied corpse at his feet. But he gave me my life, on two conditions” she sighed,

“The first was…this…to terminate it immediately. And the other…” Proxima paused, and swallowed thickly

Corvus waited patiently until she was ready to continue

“…Because my implant hadn’t been checked thoroughly the fault with it wasn’t found in time; Thanos wishes to ensure that this can’t happen again.” She said, meeting Corvus’ gaze.

Corvus took her hand in his, but she shut her eyes tightly

“If this hadn’t happened in the first place Thanos wouldn’t be asking it of me.” Proxima insisted

, “My love, what is it? Tell me” Corvus urged, what did she mean this couldn’t happen again?

Proxima dropped her head down, “When we return the medics will take away any chance of me conceiving again. Ever” She stated. Her hand clenched around her husbands, she almost flinched as his hand was ripped from hers, thinking he was upset she opened her mouth to…to what she didn’t know, ask forgiveness? Demand why it mattered so much? she wasn’t sure but before she could do either of these things Corvus had wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

She brought a hand to his shoulder and dug her fingers into his cloak, nails almost piercing through to the skin. Corvus’ voice was little more than a whisper in her ear

“It doesn’t matter. I mean…it doesn’t have to. We don’t need…I don’t need you to give me-” Corvus hissed a curse under his breath, why was it so hard to say it?

“As long as I have you by my side, that is enough.” He insisted, “It always was – whether I knew it or not – you are all I have ever and will ever need in this life” he added.

That night he allowed Proxima to cry into his chest with her hands clutching, almost tearing into the front of his undershirt.

He held her still so that she wouldn’t cause herself any physical damage as she all but screamed for hours,  
.

When Proxima had fallen unconscious from stress and onslaught of emotions, Corvus growled softly as he stroked her hair, lying on the bed beside her with her back pressed to his front.

He growled softly every time she tensed in her sleep, making sure she knew he was still there, and each time she heard this quiet reassurance she relaxed and fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> -The ending was not meant to be so much about them WANTING children but rather mourning their loss and about what could have been in the future - maybe having a child at the time could prove problematic but the choice has been taken and the decision made for them. 
> 
> Also the reason I chose the title Loss. Not only their child but the right to decide for themselves if they wanted children in future and loss of a future they could've had later in life.
> 
> \- Proxima might seem a bit OOC but in my head-canon abortion and sterilization do not exist on her planet therefore she has taken it harder


End file.
